Passenger vehicles (e.g. automobiles) with various degrees of automation have been proposed. Vehicles equipped with automated speed control, commonly known as cruise control, are well-known. Fully automated or autonomous vehicles where the operator is not engaged with any aspect of operating the vehicle are being developed. However, it is contemplated that unexpected traffic scenarios or situations will arise when it will be preferable to have the operator assume manual control of the vehicle.